Safety wire, also commonly known as lockwire, is used in the aerospace, auto-racing and manufacturing industries as an extra precaution to keep the vital fasteners in an airplane, helicopter, race car and/or a component of machinery from unintentionally becoming loose. In addition to these applications, safety wire is often used to secure fasteners on any machine or a machine component that is regularly subjected to a substantial amount of vibration that can potentially endanger users and/or bystanders, if the component were to become loose. For example, when servicing an aircraft, technicians are careful not to create what is known as foreign object damage (FOD) to the aircraft. It is critical not to leave any loose mechanical components in a jet engine or on the flight tarmac that may be drawn into engines, thereby creating a potential for a catastrophic disaster. FOD issues can be an important cause of concern for technicians performing maintenance on sensitive mechanical components. In the event of a FOD incident, the technicians must take apart the jet engine or crawl around on the tarmac and retrieve all parts before the aircraft can be cleared to fly.